Peter, Paul & Mary Qui seras-tu ce soir ?
by Vilimine
Summary: One, two, three… Cette putain d'envie de dire fuck au destin. Regarde-moi Destin. Je baise Draco Malfoy, celui que tu as nommé Némésis. Et il aime ça en plus. Peter, Paul & Mary. Qui seras-tu ce soir ? – Post Poudlard.


Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs.

Et voila un nouveau Drarry ! Se sera probablement un Three Shot.

J'avais prévu de ne poster cette fic que dans quelques jours, mais je viens d'avoir une journée de M**DE ! Du coup, besoin d'évacuer tout ça et je me dis que peut-être en postant ce chapitre, ça ira un peu mieux après.

* * *

**Titre** : Peter, Paul & Mary. Qui seras-tu ce soir ?

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Rating** : M / NC 17

**Paring** : Harry/Draco

**Note** : Le rating M n'est vraiment pas là pour faire joli. Thèmes abordés : drogues, sexe, folie mentale.

A écouter en même temps : **3** de Britney Spears

**Résumé** : One, two, three… Cette putain d'envie de dire fuck au destin. Regarde-moi Destin. Je baise Draco Malfoy, celui que tu as nommé Némésis. Et il aime ça en plus. Peter, Paul & Mary. Qui seras-tu ce soir ? – Post Poudlard. Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue de JKR.

* * *

_**Peter**_

Il y a une fissure au plafond. Elle n'a rien à faire ici. Pourquoi vient-elle perturber ton existence ? A-t-elle décidé de pourrir ta soirée ? Probablement quand tu la vois bouger et s'agrandir sous tes yeux. Elle te nargue de toute sa splendeur. Mais elle n'a pas sa place sur la perfection immaculée du plafond. Elle le gâche pour tout dire.

Allongé sur le dos, enfoncé dans ton matelas, les bras et jambes écartés, tu grimaces. Que dois-tu faire ? La défier encore plus ou l'ignorer ? Tu ne sais pas. Après quelques minutes à la détailler, tu te décides à l'affronter. Fier combattant, armé de sa main tendue vers elle, tu t'amuses à détailler tes doigts. Ils dansent devant toi, jouant sur les cordes invisibles du temps. Ils auraient presque pu te faire oublier l'affront au-dessus de ton front. Presque… mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pourquoi tu passes ta main, doigts écartés, paume ouverte vers le ciel, fière au bout de ton bras tendu, sur cette fissure dérangeante. Une fois. Pas de résultat. La traitresse est résistante. Deux fois. Tu la vois se dandiner devant toi. Trois fois. Elle jubile de ta défaite cuisante. Et toi, tu n'as plus la force de lutter. Alors ton bras retombe mollement sur le matelas, retrouvant sa place initiale.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter la seconde option … ? Tes paupières se ferment d'un seul, te plongeant dans le noir. Tu ne la vois plus, elle n'existe plus. C'est si enfantin. Les basses résonnent dans tes oreilles et tu souris béatement. One, two, three… Tes lèvres se meuvent en silence. L'air frôle tes lèvres en une douce torture. One, two, three… Tu grognes. Tu la sens t'observer, te détailler. Elle se moque de toi. Tu ouvres un œil et tu la rencontres à nouveau. Finalement, tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'es pas monté assez haut… peut-être…

Ton visage se tourne vers la table de nuit où trônent les produits coupables de ton état. Ils te sourient et te murmurent des mots doux. Eux, au moins, ne t'agressent pas les tympans à longueur de journée. D'une main fébrile, tu te saisis du flacon au parfum enivrant. Ton corps tremble déjà d'anticipation. Tu le débouches et inspires fortement. Immédiatement, les odeurs de bois s'immiscent en toi. C'est un pur délice. Tes oreilles chauffent et bourdonnent. Puis vient le moment où les picotements remontent le long de ta nuque jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans ta boite crânienne. Un regard en direction du plafond. Il est de nouveau magnifique. La traitresse s'est volatilisée dans un tourbillon. Et tu vibres, ton corps entier vibre. Ou bien est-ce ton portable ? Tu n'en sais rien et ne veux pas savoir.

Rapidement, les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent, signe que le produit fait effet. Tu montes un peu plus sur l'échelle qui te mène vers la perfection blanchâtre qui vole au-dessus de toi. Elle est si belle. Les mains tendues en sa direction, tu tentes de la saisir entre tes bras. Tu as envie de la serrer contre toi, de l'étouffer en toi. Un rire résonne contre les murs de ta chambre, se répercutant tels des ressorts incontrôlables. Le drap sur ta peau nue devient insupportable, irritable. Tu dois l'enlever. Alors tes doigts se posent sur ton visage. Tes ongles griffent ta peau devenue sensible et tes jambes se relèvent légèrement. Les pieds posés à plat sur le matelas, ton bassin bouge déjà en rythme. One, two, three… Peter. Le tissu git pitoyablement sur le sol, rejeté tel un malpropre. Mais tu te moques bien de son état. Car seules tes mains descendant sur ton corps comptent. Elles glissent sur ton ventre humide, tracent des arabesques folles autour de ton nombril en feu, griffent la peau de ton aine, jouent avec les poils pubiens… tu essayes de résister. Tu n'as pas envie de t'envoler trop rapidement. Tu sais que tu peux tenir encore un peu. Juste le temps de compter. One, two, three… Ta main vient de se poser sur ton sexe palpitant, brûlant. Tu gémis et te cambres sans pudeur. C'est si bon. La déraison t'a gagné et tu agites déjà tes doigts le long de ta virilité humide. La voix qui hurle dans tes oreilles te porte un peu plus haut dans le plaisir. Ils sont si merveilleux. Si beaux. Et leurs cris ont la délicatesse de te rendre sourd au reste du monde. Pourtant tu sais que tu auras mal à la tête après cette folie. Mais tu en as besoin. Tellement besoin. Tu passes ton pouce sur ton gland et ouvres la bouche en grand, cherchant un peu d'oxygène. Encore plus d'euphorie. Tu as l'impression de n'être qu'un seul battement qui se soulève brutalement contre les ressorts des basses. Et tu jouis. Fortement. Entre tes doigts. Sur ton ventre. Et c'est à cet instant même que tu te demandes si tu ne viens pas de tomber dans la démence.

oOo

Tu pousses la porte de l'immeuble de luxe qui se dessine devant toi. Tu ne fais même plus attention à la décoration luxuriante. Un sol en marbre, lisse, glissant. Un comptoir d'accueil brillant, propre avec de belles demoiselles souriantes. Des plantes vertes, gigantesques avec de belles grosses fleurs colorées. Des fauteuils en cuir, larges comme des canapés. Un ascendeur aux portes dorées et à la musique douce. Tu salues poliment les personnes que tu croises. Elles te répondent avec un grand sourire et parfois, quelques gloussements. Mais il y a déjà trop de monde autour de toi. Trop de bruit surtout. C'est pourquoi tu te dépêches de te ruer dans l'ascenseur qui se trouve être vide. Quelle chance ! Machinalement, tu appuis sur le bouton portant le numéro 7. Il semble que la malédiction de ce chiffre te poursuive encore. Au troisième étage, l'ascenseur se stoppe et cinq personnes montent avec toi. Tu les maudis en silence tout en les saluant. Tu as envie qu'elles se taisent, qu'elles arrêtent de parler de leur vie personnelle. Tu sais que la femme qui te tourne le dos est en train de baver sur les fesses de son collègue. Celle qui se trouve à ta droite est en train de faire sa liste de course et celle qui se trouve à ta gauche a peur de devoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son patron. Tu as envie d'hurler, mais tu te retiens. Personne n'hurle en société, ce n'est pas bienvenu. Quand enfin tu arrives à ton étage, tu coures presque pour sortir de ce brouhaha. Puis tu passes la porte de ton cabinet. Ta secrétaire est déjà là, souriante.

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Bonjour Emilie.

- Votre rendez-vous de 9h est déjà là.

- Bien. Faites-le entrer dans dix minutes.

- Je vous apporte un café.

- Merci.

Tu passes la porte de ton bureau avec un soupir non feint. D'un mouvement de main, tu lances aussitôt plusieurs sortilèges de silence. Tu sais très bien que cela n'est pas très efficace, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Et puis, au moins tu respectes le secret professionnel ainsi. Alors que tu t'installes devant ton bureau, tu entends ta secrétaire se rapprocher avec ton café. La porte s'ouvre immédiatement et Emilie te sourit. Tasse fumante trônant avec fierté devant toi et liquide noir pas du tout excitant. Voila comment commence ta journée de travail.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent où tu tentes de faire le vide dans ton esprit. Espoir d'un fou qui n'y croit même plus. Tu n'es pas sourd. Pourtant, tu aimerais bien. La porte de ton bureau s'ouvre à nouveau. Ton rendez-vous de 9h baisse la tête et fait quelques pas dans la pièce. D'un mouvement de main et d'un regard bienveillant tu l'invites à s'asseoir dans un des sièges prévus à cet effet. C'est déjà un tumulte qui t'assomme. Tu sens le mal de tête pointer et tu te demandes si tu ne deviendrais pas masochiste. Qui sait…

- Bonjour Brian. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

L'homme redresse enfin la tête et commence à parler. Sauf que tu ne l'écoutes pas vraiment. Tu es concentré sur autre chose. Bien plus important que les mots futiles qui sortent de sa bouche. Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas professionnel. Bien au contraire même. C'est juste que tu sais que les paroles n'ont qu'un seul sens alors que le reste… est bien plus révélateur du problème de cet homme. Il te parle de son travail, de son patron et tu l'entends se souvenir de son enfance avec son père abusif et autoritaire. Il se plaint de sa fille qui refuse de l'écouter et tu sais qu'en réalité c'est à sa propre adolescence qu'il fait référence.

- Brian. Je me permets de vous couper, si vous le voulez bien.

L'homme hoche de la tête et se tait.

- J'entends ce que vous me dites. Pourtant, j'ai du mal à croire que le vrai problème vient de votre patron ou de votre fille. Je pense que ce qui vous empêche de vous sentir à l'aise dans votre vie actuelle est plus ancien.

- Peut-être, murmure ton patient.

- Notre heure est déjà écoulée et nous allons devoir nous arrêter ici. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que pour la prochaine fois, vous m'ameniez un objet, peu importe, qui est important pour vous, qui selon vous définit votre enfance. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Je vais voir Docteur.

- Je vous revois la semaine prochaine. Emilie va vous donner le rendez-vous.

- Merci.

Tu serres la main que te tend ton patient et, une fois qu'il a fermé la porte derrière lui, tu te laisses tomber lourdement dans ton fauteuil. Tu espères que cet homme arrivera à avancer dans sa vie. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de croire que les choses peuvent s'arranger pour les autres. Pour toi, tu sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Mais si ton malheur peut faire le bonheur des autres… alors tu acceptes ce sacrifice. De toute façon, tu n'es que ça. Un sacrifice.

oOo

Ta journée de travail se termine enfin avec, comme à chaque fois, un mal de tête impressionnant. Il te tarde déjà que le soleil se couche, que les familles dinent et que les enfants aillent au lit. Car ces gestes quotidiens que tu ne connaitras jamais sont le signe que tu vas aller mieux. Juste pour quelques heures. Mais tu prends ce que veut bien te donner la vie. Ou le Destin comme certain le nomme. Tes amis par exemple. Mais avant d'aller mieux, tu vas devoir te soustraire à une autre obligation. La dernière de la journée. Peut-être la pire dans un sens. Peu enthousiaste à cette idée, tu te rends dans ton appartement, te laves rapidement et enfiles une tenue plus confortable. Puis tu te diriges vers ta cheminée et prononces le nom de la demeure de tes amis. Une fumée verte t'entoure et tu tousses un peu sur le coup. A peine es-tu arrivé chez tes amis que tu te retrouves assailli par deux enfants plein de vie et de cris.

- Parrain ! hurlent-ils si fort que tu manques de tomber à la renverse sous la puissance du choc verbal.

Ils semblent vraiment heureux de te revoir. Alors tu leur souris en te rattrapant au mur le plus proche.

- Rose, Hugo, les sermonne leur mère en pénétrant dans le salon. Je vous ai déjà dit de laisser le temps à votre parrain d'arriver. Harry ça va ?

Tu tentes un sourire que tu sais faux et tu sais qu'elle n'y croit pas.

- Silencio, murmure-t-elle en direction de ses deux enfants.

Ce n'est pas suffisant, mais tu sais que rien ne pourra arranger ton mal de tête. Enfin… pour l'instant.

- Merci Mione, tu souffles en reprenant contenance.

- Je suppose que tu ne restes pas longtemps.

- J'ai dit que je passerais vous voir… pas plus.

Elle grimace et tu te maudis pour ton comportement. Tu l'entends regretter l'ancien temps, espérer un jour que tu ailles mieux.

- Hermione. S'il te plait, tu lui intimes un peu sèchement.

Elle devrait se taire. Alors elle te fait un regard rempli d'excuses et pointe sa baguette sur elle, prononçant le même sort que sur ses enfants.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que ça empire.

- J'ai eu une journée chargée, tu évoques comme excuse.

Toi aussi tu sais très bien que ton souci empire. Et tu ne veux pas y penser. Parce que tu crains le pire. Tu crains de devoir rester dans la nuit, pour l'éternité. Et d'un certain côté, tu n'as pas envie. Ou plutôt l'ancien toi n'en a pas envie.

- Un thé ? te propose ton amie en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Avec plaisir Mione.

Tu as étrangement le besoin de la faire sourire. C'est pourquoi tu acceptes sa tasse et sa part de gâteau maison. Tu restes un peu plus que tu ne le prévoyais et croises même Ron rentrant du bureau des aurors. Il y a des sourires sur leurs visages et des espoirs qui te flagellent. Tu pourrais leur dire qu'ils peuvent encore espérer, même si tu te sais perdu. Tu pourrais accepter d'aller voir cet énième médecin, de l'autre côté de l'océan. Tu pourrais te convaincre que rester enfermé chez soi n'est pas si horrible que ça y parait. Mais tu n'es plus cet homme raisonnable.

- Je contacte sa secrétaire ? te demande Hermione juste avant que tu ne partes.

- Oui.

Mensonge. Tu lui mens ouvertement.

- Merci d'être passé, te serre Ron dans ses bras, provoquant un raz-de-marée en toi.

D'un geste rapide tu t'éloignes de lui et prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette. La fête a commencé sans toi.

oOo

La musique résonne dans tes oreilles et t'assourdit à peine. Tu entends encore les regards posés sur toi. Tu saisis chaque souffle de désir qui t'est envoyé avec un frisson non dissimulé. Tu commences à apprécier ces mots remplis de promesses qui te sont chuchotés. Il y a ce garçon qui te dévore du regard, qui te parle de ses envies folles. Un verre à la main, tu détournes le regard, peu convaincu. Et puis, ils crient encore… par moments. Le brouhaha du quotidien te vrille encore les tympans. Immédiatement, ta main se pose sur la poche de ton jean gris et tes doigts se crispent. Tu sens que tu en as besoin, que tu ne peux plus attendre. Mais alors que tu vas pour t'éloigner un peu de la foule, un jeune homme s'assoit à tes côtés, te regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire qui te charme un peu. Il te dit ses désirs et à quel point il apprécie ce qu'il détaille. Tu sais très bien que tu plais aux hommes. Oh certes, le vrai toi est un peu différent, mais au fond… tu es celui que tu es réellement en ce moment. Brun, les cheveux lisses glissants jusque dans ta nuque pour les mèches les plus longues, un profond regard vert, un nez très légèrement retroussé, un petit bouc bien entretenu. Tu es méconnaissable. Même ta célèbre cicatrice est invisible aux yeux de tous. Et tu aimes te complaire dans cet anonymat.

- Bonsoir, entame le jeune homme à tes côtés.

Sa voix à quelque chose de charmant et tu jubiles car tu viens de trouver ta proie de cette nuit. Dans la pénombre, tu ne distingues pas très bien ses traits, mais tu devines un bel homme d'un âge similaire au tien. Sauf que tu n'es pas encore sourd et que rester si proche de lui devient rapidement difficile.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? te demande-t-il alors qu'il se commande un whisky coca.

Pourtant, il a envie d'un weng weng. Mais il ne veut pas passer pour un alcoolique devant toi. Dommage, tu aimes bien les alcooliques. C'est probablement pour cela que tu décides de le tester en commandant ce cocktail que tu ignores. A peine viens-tu de passer ta commande, que tu sens les questions de l'inconnu. Ravi de ton effet, tu te tournes vers lui et le détailles un peu plus. Étrangement, il te semble familier. Est-ce un précédent plan cul ? Non, lui ne te connait pas. Ou alors vous étiez tous les deux défoncés et aucun n'a de souvenir de cette nuit. Cette idée est peu probable et tu la rejettes aussitôt. Car tu te tends brusquement en réalisant qui est l'homme qui te charme. Tu as même du mal à y croire. Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis des années, depuis son procès pour tout dire. Tu croyais même qu'il n'était plus sur le territoire.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ? dit-il avec une légère pointe d'agacement.

Cette fois, tu n'as plus de doute. Tu as reconnu son ton acerbe.

- D'abord toi, te décides-tu à jouer.

- Draco, lance-t-il tout en se saisissant du verre qui vient d'atterrir devant lui.

Tu souris et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu devrais renvoyer Draco, lui dire qu'il ne doit pas s'intéresser à toi. Peut-être même lui avouer ta véritable identité. Sa réaction pourrait être fort amusante…

- Peter, Paul and Mary, tu lui réponds avec un immense sourire.

Déstabilisé, Draco te dévisage et fronce les sourcils. C'est étrange comment cette mimique te rappelle de nombreux souvenirs qui te donnent du baume au cœur. La vie était si belle autrefois.

- Or maybe or, tu te reprends. Oui. Peter, Paul or Mary.

- Dois-je choisir parmi ces trois noms ?

Tu hoches de la tête et attends. Il hésite. Pas entre s'enfuir ou alerter les services psychiatriques, comme tu t'y attendais. Il cherche lequel des trois noms pourrait te convenir. Car il a bien compris que tu ne donnerais pas ton vrai nom. Et il te donne son avis au travers de mots silencieux pour le reste du monde, mais horriblement lacérant pour toi. C'est une véritable déchirure qui se répand jusque dans ta nuque douloureuse. Tu viens d'atteindre le point de non retour. Tandis que ta boisson s'échoue fièrement sur le bar, tu fais un rapide signe de tête à Draco et te lèves pour te diriger vers une petite table et un canapé. Le blond te suit dans un silence rempli de réflexions assourdissantes. Quand il s'assoit à côté de toi, il est content.

- Peter. Je vais t'appeler Peter.

Tu marmonnes quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas toi-même et sors le petit paquet de ta poche. Draco n'apprécie pas vraiment ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Il n'est pas consommateur de drogues. Juste d'alcool. Sans l'écouter d'avantage t'énumérer tous les côtés néfastes de ton geste, tu étales la poudre sur la table et te penches pour l'aspirer. Tu y es presque…

- Tu ne devrais pas, marmonne-t-il, sa paille entre les dents.

- La ferme Malfoy, tu répliques sur un ton cinglant.

Et tu te maudis aussitôt car tu commences déjà à te trahir. Tout résonne trop comme un passé pas si lointain que ça. Tu sais que le blond a tiqué face à ta réplique. Il se demande comment tu as su pour son nom. Puis il se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi. Si tu connais déjà son nom et que tu ne le repousses pas, il a peut-être une chance de ne pas être rejeté ce soir. Rejeté… Lui aussi a un souvenir d'enfance amer dans la bouche. Une vision qu'il décide de noyer dans l'alcool de sa boisson. Et toi tu noies ses mots dans la poudreuse qui se pavane sous ton nez frémissant. One, two, three… tu y es enfin. Ton corps retombe lourdement contre le dossier du canapé et tu souris. Ton premier sourire de la journée.

- Tu disais ? tu demandes au blond.

- Rien.

Parfait, tu penses.

Les minutes passent dans un temps qui n'a aucun sens. Les gens dansent devant toi sur des airs d'arc-en-ciel à la saveur sucrée. Tu commences à te sentir bien, très bien. A tes côtés, Draco a finit son verre et te détaille avec désir. Tu entends ses soupirs au loin. Tu entends toujours de toute façon. Mais tu as moins mal à la tête. C'est pourquoi tu te décides à te lever et tends ta main en direction du blond. Ce dernier la saisit. Premier contact entre vous. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire en repensant à votre première confrontation à Poudlard. Il t'avait tendu une main que tu avais refusée sans délicatesse. Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui sert ses doigts entre les tiens et te suit dans la foule, au milieu des corps qui se déhanchent sur la piste. Tu te questionnes encore sur sa possible réaction s'il savait la vérité. Enfin… pas bien longtemps. Car déjà tu te colles contre son dos brûlant et bouges des hanches au rythme des basses qui se trouvent à quelques mètres. Les mains posées sur son bassin, épousant son corps à la perfection, tu fermes les yeux et te laisses emporter par la musique. Tu sais très bien que toute cette scène n'est absolument pas équivoque. Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre où tu as envie d'aller. Et Draco n'est pas un idiot. La preuve, il bouge ses fesses, les colle contre ton érection naissante et se frotte lascivement contre elles. Le feu embrase ton ventre à une vitesse folle. Tu ne sais même pas si tu pourras tenir tellement il t'excite. Tu es brusquement pris dans un virage à 180° et une bouche impérieuse se colle à la tienne. Tu craques. Tes dents mordent la chair qu'elles rencontrent et ta langue s'impose. Tu envahis complètement la bouche de Draco, ne lui laissant pas le temps de respirer, de décider d'avantage. Tu aimes mener la danse, avoir le contrôle sur l'autre. Puisque de toute façon tu ne l'as jamais eu sur ta propre vie. C'est une sorte de revanche. Tu nargues le Destin qui te dévore un peu chaque jour.

- Chez toi, murmure Draco contre ton oreille, sa langue glissant le long de celle-ci avec délice.

Tu hoches de la tête, incapable de parler. Tu es à ton apogée ! Tout en haut des sommets les plus hauts, frôlant la chute et l'écrasement mille mètres plus bas. Une ivresse à l'état pur que tu sais teneuse de futures promesses. Il te tarde déjà de retrouver son amie la plus intime. Liquide ambré à la saveur de sensualité, c'est comme une poussée plus profonde dans un corps vibrant.

Tout en te perdant dans ce futur proche, tu quittes le bar où tu te trouves, Draco juste derrière toi. Quelques secondes de réflexion, il ne faut pas que tu te trompes de chemin. Puis tu te diriges vers une rue sur ta droite.

- Tu habites pas loin ? te demande le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu ressens son hésitation. Alors tu le plaques contre un mur, tes lèvres dévorant les siennes et ta main sur son sexe, lui assurant tes intentions. Pantelant, il oublie ses doutes en une fraction de seconde et finit par te suivre dans les rues de la ville. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vous arrivez devant un immeuble sorcier. Le blond siffle en détaillant la devanture. Il est vrai que tu t'es fait plaisir quand tu as acheté cet appartement. Un coup de tête un peu fou que tu ne regrettes pas. Cet endroit est pratique pour tes parties de sexe.

Tandis que tu tapes le code à côté de la porte, une langue mutine se glisse dans ton cou, relançant ton excitation. Tu ne savais pas Draco si doué dans ce domaine. Et ce n'est pas ce soir que tu vas te plaindre de ses talents. Bien au contraire. Dans l'ascenseur qui vous mène au dixième étage, c'est à peine si tu arrives à te retenir. Tu as tellement envie de te fondre en lui, de le pilonner avec force et puis d'épouser ses formes pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. C'est comme cela que tu oublies, que tu t'oublies.

Quant tu passes la porte de ton appartement, c'est avec une envie sauvage de tout envoyer valser. Tes chaussures volent et s'écrasent contre un meuble, le tout dans un rire étouffé de vous deux. A cet instant, tu te dis que tu le trouves vraiment beau. Tu ne l'avais jamais vu si détendu, si heureux. Tu te doutes que l'alcool aide fortement. Mais cela lui va si bien. Tout en imprimant cette image du blond, tu te diriges vers ton frigo car tu ressens déjà le manque. Tu es au bord du précipice, prêt à tomber. Sauf qu'il est trop tôt. Tu refuses que ta nuit s'arrête ici, que ta vie te rattrape si vite. Le flacon marron entre les doigts, tu trépignes d'impatience. Encore quelques secondes… One, two, three… Tu craques et dévisses le flacon. Aussitôt, l'odeur familière du produit emplit tes narines et embrume ton cerveau. Tu ne tomberas pas maintenant. Tu ne tombes jamais la nuit de toute façon. Remonté à bloc, tu avances vers Draco qui s'est affalé dans ton canapé, jambes écartées et chemise entrouverte. La tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos, il ressemble à un ange. Tu sais qu'il t'a entendu et attend que tu te rapproches. C'est à toi de décider. Il te laisse le mener, le dominer. Tu es le maître ce soir. A toi de laisser tes désirs s'exprimer. Lorsque tu passes devant la chaine-hifi dernier cri, tu lances les basses. Ton futur objet de perdition ouvre un œil et se demande si tu ne vas pas réveiller tout l'immeuble avec tout ce bruit. Un doigt sur tes lèvres lui fait comprendre que les sorts de silence sont déjà en place. Tu n'y réfléchis même plus. Tu les lances sans t'en rendre compte, tel un automate bien réglé. Ce sont eux qui te rappellent sans cesse ta condition.

Un peu amer de t'être souvenu de ce détail, tu grognes et t'assois sur les cuisses de Draco. Tes mains glissent sous sa chemise et griffent légèrement la peau blanche, juste avant de déboutonner chaque bouton qui te barre le passage. Chose faite, tu laisses ta langue se perdre sur le torse parfaitement dessiné, descendant vers le centre de toutes tes attentions. Draco passe une main dans tes cheveux, gémis et pousse ses hanches vers l'avant. Il est impatient. Un peu comme toi. Le souffle court, tu te caresses à travers ton jean, ressentant un trop grand besoin d'être touché. L'odeur masculine qui se perd sur tes lèvres te fait frissonner d'anticipation. Tu as enfin sa saveur sur ta langue, son sexe dans ta bouche. Il est à ta merci. Les doigts dans tes cheveux se tordent et tirent par moments, signe que tes caresses buccales font leur effet.

- Oui, gémit Draco.

C'est à peine si tu l'entends. Tout simplement parce que Peter, Paul & Mary te crient dans les oreilles, se déchirent les cordes vocales pour te faire monter encore plus haut, atteindre le plus vertigineux des sommets. Ils hurlent et leurs mots résonnent dans chacun de tes pores brûlants et humides de sueur. Tu as chaud. Terriblement chaud. Les flammes de désir lèchent ta peau, se répandent dans ton sang bouillonnant et se déversent sur ta langue mutine, dans tes mains impatientes, au travers de tes iris désireux. En quelques secondes, tu te retrouves nu devant ton futur amant qui te regarde de haut en bas avec envie. Tu lui plais, il aime ce qu'il voit. Sans plus de cérémonie, tu le redresses et le retournes. Il a les fesses tendues vers toi, les mains appuyées sur le canapé et tu te retiens de t'enfoncer en lui. Tu pourrais le prendre tout de suite, être lui, en lui, en quelques secondes. Tu pourrais enfoncer ton sexe dur dans son intimité et jouir sur le champ. Mais tu te retiens. Le sexe un peu violent ne te dérange pas, mais tu entends les craintes du blond. Dans ses soupirs d'envie il te demande d'y aller doucement, de ne pas lui faire mal. Il espère que tu vas le préparer et que tu seras doux lors de la première pénétration.

- Vas-y, te dit-il en tendant ses fesses vers toi.

Tu secoues la tête, ressentant la contradiction dans sa voix. Il veut te faire plaisir, mais craint la brutalité. Que choisis-tu ? Ecouter ses mots voilés de désir ou respecter ses appréhensions muettes ? Une main posée sur ses hanches, tu hésites. Probablement parce que lui aussi n'est pas très clair dans ses demandes.

- Tu attends quoi bordel ! jure-t-il tout en te lançant un regard de défit.

Tes dents mordent tes lèvres et tu gémis. Qu'il se taise. Qu'il arrête de dire noir, puis blanc. Au final, il n'a pas trop changé. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, ses doutes ou ses peurs. Faire le fier et serrer les dents, même si cela fait mal en fin de compte. Avoir un parfait masque de salop, de maîtrise, en toutes circonstances. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tu découvres le vrai Draco Malfoy. Peu sûr de lui, craintif. Il recherche du sexe, mais aussi de la douceur, de la chaleur humaine. Un corps qui l'acceptera avec son passé, ses erreurs, ses défauts visibles et invisibles.

- Merde ! tu marmonnes face à ces révélations qui te chamboulent un peu trop.

Et tu enfonces un doigt dans l'anneau de chair, à la place de ton sexe. Devant toi, Draco baisse la tête et gémit. Ses muscles se relâchent immédiatement et il te remercie sans un mot pour ton geste. Tu aurais pu le prendre violemment, mais tu n'as pas pu en fin de compte.

Rapidement, un second doigt rejoint le premier, puis un troisième. Sous toi, tu sens que le blond est désormais prêt à te recevoir. Tant mieux, car tu n'en peux plus d'attendre. Alors tu retires tes doigts et enfonces lentement ton sexe dans cette chaleur qui t'enserre avec délice. Un soupir d'aise franchit tes lèvres et se meurt contre l'épaule de ton amant. Tu es enfin en lui. Tu es enfin lui. Ton corps épouse parfaitement celui de Draco dans des mouvements de bassin qui te poussent assurément vers la jouissance. Collé à lui, tu te laisses porter par les mots mélodieux de Peter, Paul & Mary. Une main sur son sexe, tu le fais te rejoindre dans la félicité du plaisir de la chair. Tu viens de mourir. Une nouvelle fois… Sans y arriver vraiment, penses-tu amèrement alors que ton torse s'échoue mollement contre le dos de Draco.

oOo

C'est un mal de chien qui te réveille alors que la nuit n'est pas encore finie. C'est toujours ainsi. L'alcool, les drogues, la musique ne font plus effet depuis quelques heures et commencent à te faire regretter ton comportement. Peu importe. De toute façon, que tu sois sage ou pas, tu finis toujours par avoir mal à la tête. Alors autant prendre du plaisir, faire le con et avoir quelques heures de répit.

Tout en t'étirant, tu lances un nouveau sort de silence, le plus puissant que tu connaisses. Le déchirement de tes tympans s'apaise un peu, juste de quoi reprendre contenance. Les souvenirs de ta nuit t'assaillent progressivement. Tu viens de baiser avec Draco Malfoy. Lentement, tu tournes la tête sur ta gauche, découvrant le corps endormi du blond. Il est calme et ce ne sont que des murmures qui viennent te chatouiller la nuque. Il semble si paisible. Décidemment, tu auras vu plus de facettes de lui en un soir que durant sept années de scolarité.

Un bras sur ton front, tu humectes tes lèvres sèches et réfléchis. Pendant quelques secondes tu te demandes si tu ne viens pas de faire la pire bêtise de ton existence. Une connerie sans nom. Puis tu te dis que tu n'es plus à ça près. Combien d'hommes sont passés dans tes draps, entre tes bras ? Combien de shoots t'es-tu pris, de verres descendus cul-sec et de lignes sniffées ? Tu ne les comptes plus. One, two, three… ce sont les seuls chiffres qu'il te reste. Et cela te suffit amplement dans ton quotidien. Les autres questions n'ont plus leur place dans ton existence. Qui tu baises, qui te baise, tu n'es plus à ça près. Alors Draco Malfoy… Tout ce que tu retiens, c'est que c'était un très bon coup.

C'est sur cette pensée que tu te lèves sans faire de bruit et t'habilles. Un mot griffonné à la vas-vite où tu le remercie et lui dis de claquer la porte en partant. Et tu transplanes chez toi.

Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux et que tu te retrouves face à ton salon bien rangé, une grimace se peint sur ton visage. Tu n'aimes tellement pas la décoration. Sans un regard de plus, tu files dans ta chambre et te couches pour te rendormir. Tu n'as pas fini ta nuit et tu as encore besoin de te reposer. Ta soirée a été très mouvementée après tout. Combien de fois l'as-tu fait ? One, two, three… Un bon compte.

oOo

Ton portable vibre une nouvelle fois dans la poche de ton pantalon en lin. Tu as vu que c'était un ancien plan-cul qui souhaite probablement remettre ça ce soir. Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de répondre à ce genre d'appel. En face de toi, le Ministre de la Magie te parle de ses projets concernant la reconnaissance des créatures magiques comme êtres à part entière. Il souhaite ton appui dans sa démarche politique. Avoir le Sauveur comme affiche de campagne fonctionne toujours. Son beau discours qui sonne faux n'arrive même pas jusqu'à toi. Tu entends juste son désir de pouvoir, d'argent et de renommée. Comme tous les politiciens, il se moque bien de la condition des autres, tant que la sienne est en bonne posture. Mais si son projet peut vraiment aider les créatures magiques, tu accepteras. Pour eux.

Ton portable cesse de vibrer et tu portes ton verre d'eau à tes lèvres. Un rapide regard sur la pendule devant toi et tu te souviens que le temps défile sans t'attendre.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur le Ministre, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai bien entendu votre envie d'uniformité concernant les créatures magiques et j'aime votre initiative.

L'homme qui te fixe se gonfle aussitôt de narcissisme.

- J'aimerais pouvoir apporter mon soutien à votre projet. Néanmoins, j'aimerais avant tout en connaître chaque point. Je vous propose de me faire parvenir le dossier concernant le projet et nous en reparlerons ensuite.

Tu serres la main du Ministre et quittes le restaurant de luxe où tu viens de manger. Tu n'aimes pas particulièrement tout ce tape-à-l'œil, mais ce genre d'endroit à ses bons côtés. Par exemple les salons privés où il n'y a presque personne. C'est l'unique point positif, en fait.

Lorsque tu passes la grande porte du restaurant, plusieurs photographes se font une joie de te prendre en photo, jubilants déjà de leur prochain article sur toi. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce qui peut les intéresser sur toi. Tu es si insignifiant. Ta vie n'est que futilités qui se succèdent en plein jour, sous les feux des projecteurs. Il n'y a que tes nuits qui sont vivantes. Sauf que la nuit n'appartient pas au Sauveur. Bien souvent, il meurt le soir, à la tombée du jour et laisse place à un autre homme. Il n'a pas de nom prédéfini et vit chaque instant tel qu'il vient. Son seul objectif est de devenir sourd.

Tout en montant dans le véhicule qui t'attend, tu esquisses un dernier sourire aux photographes. La portière se referme et tu grimaces car tu entends toujours les mots des journalistes qui piaillent dehors. Tu donnes l'adresse de ton cabinet au chauffeur qui démarre en vitesse. Un peu comme s'il avait compris l'urgence de t'y rendre. Non pas que tu aies un rendez-vous, mais tu as surtout besoin d'être loin de cette foule criarde et assourdissante.

Quand enfin tu arrives à destination, tu payes et remercies rapidement le chauffeur et cours presque pour te réfugier au septième étage. Tu passes la porte de ton cabinet et soupires en sentant les voix s'estomper.

- Docteur ? s'étonne Emilie en te voyant refermer la porte d'un coup sec.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur Emilie, tu t'excuses.

Il y a son sursaut qui flotte dans l'air et ses battements de cœurs affolés qui te murmurent leur peur.

- Ce n'est pas grave Docteur, te sourit-elle. Je vous ai mis votre courrier sur votre bureau. Sainte-Mangouste vous a envoyé deux nouveaux dossiers. Celui du dessus est prioritaire.

Tu hoches de la tête et t'enfermes dans ton bureau. Tu lances sortilèges de silence sur sortilèges de silence et te laisses choir dans ton fauteuil. Ton mal de tête s'apaise légèrement et t'autorise à fermer les yeux. Juste un petit peu, quelques minutes. Juste pour te reposer de ta nuit mouvementée avec ce garçon aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux noirs.

Après plusieurs minutes de repos, tu te décides à te mettre au travail. Il y a ces dossiers du service psychiatrique que tu dois examiner. D'ailleurs, cela te fait penser que tu arrives de la date de ton propre rendez-vous. Quand est-ce ? D'une main lasse, tu ouvres ton agenda et feuillètes les pages. Des dizaines de rendez-vous avec des patients s'étalent sous tes yeux, parfois ponctués de repas avec un journaliste, le Ministre ou un inconnu qui veut se servir te toi. Quelques dates importantes à se souvenir clignotent en rouge. Et puis tu tombes sur ton rendez-vous. C'est dans une semaine et demie. Déjà… Tu as l'impression que la dernière fois ne remonte pas à si loin. Et pourtant… Tu soupires et grimaces face aux souvenirs qui t'envahissent. Des flashs des années passées défilent à une vive allure et te broient les neurones. Ils se mêlent au brouhaha qui t'entoure et te donnent brusquement envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Tu sais que tu le pourrais. Il te suffirait de plonger dans les ténèbres de la nuit et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Un simple geste et tu serais débarrassé de tes maux, de ces mots, pour l'éternité. Mais cette dernière est longue et t'effraie un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut pour la frôler, l'humer, la gouter, sans jamais y plonger en entier. Il te tarde déjà ce soir. Son appel est si fort aujourd'hui.

oOo

C'est la combien déjà ? Tu ne sais plus trop. Peut-être troisième… Ou quatre ? Un sourire béat sur les lèvres tu te penches en avant et aspires la poudre qui te charme depuis quelques minutes. Un corps se colle au tien et te rejoint dans ta chute vers la table basse. Il a les cheveux longs et châtains, des yeux d'un bleu captivant et une bouche qui te promet déjà mille et une jouissances. Ta main sur ses hanches, tu le sers un peu plus contre toi et colles tes lèvres aux siennes. La saveur sucrée de sa vodka pomme se répand agréablement sur ta langue, te donnant des envies de sucreries enfantines. Mais ce soir tu n'es plus un petit garçon. Cette partie de toi est morte depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être même a-t-elle disparu lorsque tu as reçu cette cicatrice que tu caches en permanence, que se soit avec un glamour ou une mèche de cheveux.

- Tu viens danser ? te murmure ton futur amant, d'une voix langoureuse.

Tu te lèves et prends sa main dans la tienne, tout en le guidant au milieu de la foule qui se déhanche. Arrivé au centre, entouré de plusieurs corps masculins qui te désirent sans se cacher, tu te mets à te mouvoir devant le châtain, amusé des regards qui se posent sur toi. Tu entends quelques soupirs de frustration, des brides de désirs impérieux et tu grognes. L'autre prend ce son pour une envie sexuelle, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es pas monté assez haut. Ou alors tu entends de plus en plus ce qui doit rester secret pour chacun. Tu ne sais plus. Ta respiration s'accélère déjà quand une pulsion se colle dans ton dos avant même que son propriétaire ne la rejoigne. Décidemment, c'est vraiment une journée de merde. Peu enclin à écouter les souffles qui te dévorent en silence, tu t'éloignes de la piste de danse, rapidement suivi par ton amant.

- Tu veux plus danser ? te demande-t-il, un peu énervé de ton silence et de ton comportement.

Il faut que tu te rattrapes ou tu risques de finir seul. Et franchement, après la journée que tu viens de passer, tu n'as absolument pas envie de ça. C'est pourquoi tu colles brutalement tes lèvres contre les siennes et immisces ta langue entre ses lèvres. Les mains posées sur ses fesses, tu les serres fermement et plaques ton entrejambe contre le sien. Un soupir d'aise et un gémissement criant franchit faiblement la bouche de ton amant. Il ne t'en veut déjà presque plus.

- C'est de toi dont j'ai envie, tu murmures à son oreille, effaçant sa colère naissante comme avec un oubliette.

L'effet est immédiat puisque tu te retrouves acculé contre un mur sombre, dans une pièce qui l'est tout autant. Le châtain glisse contre ton torse et échoue à tes pieds. Il y a du désir dans ses pupilles dilatées, une envie de ton sexe dans sa bouche dans ses gestes et une soif de ton sperme coulant de ses lèvres dans ses battements de cœur irrésistibles. Ta dose d'ascension ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais tu sais que ce qui va suivre te fera un petit peu monter tout de même. Juste assez pour ne plus entendre les ébats de tes voisins de mur. Juste assez pour tenir le temps du trajet jusqu'à chez toi. Sans plus de cérémonie, ton pantalon et ton boxer glissent le long de tes jambes, dévoilant une érection naissante qui fait saliver ton amant. Sa langue passe lentement sur ton sexe et tu frisonnes. La main qui commence à malaxer tes bourses est douée. Et ne parlons même pas de la bouche qui t'enserre avec délice. Les promesses chuchotées au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres ne sont pas des mensonges. Les mille et une jouissances seront remplies d'extase. Alors que tu perds ta main dans les cheveux châtains, tu rejettes la tête en arrière et t'autorises à gémir. La succion sur ton gland est coupable de ton état. Sans oublier la langue qui s'enroule autour de ton frein et le malmène avec prouesse. Cette bouche est vraiment merveilleuse. Tellement que tu te surprends à vouloir t'y enfoncer avec force. Avec pulsion. Tu hésites une seconde, juste une infime seconde avant que la déraison ne l'emporte et que tu agrippes fermement la tête entre tes jambes et que tu pousses ton bassin vers l'avant. L'autre, plus bas, est surpris de ton audace soudaine. Il tousse un peu, puis ouvre sa bouche en grand et t'aspire jusqu'au fond. Tu te mets littéralement à baiser sa bouche. Tu t'enfonces en lui, jusqu'à ce que tes bourses claquent contre son menton. C'est toi qui guides la danse, qui mènes les gestes. Telle une poupée de chiffon, tu te sers de ce garçon, sans te préoccuper de ce qu'il peut ressentir en cet instant. Tu t'en fou royalement. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est pouvoir jouir entre ses lèvres. Il n'y a plus que cette pensée qui te berce lentement. Encore un petit peu… Un coup de langue mutin, un léger raclement de dents, une aspiration plus poussée…

One. Tu commences à trembler face à l'orgasme imminent.

Two. Ton gland tape au fond de sa gorge et une violente décharge se répand dans tout ton corps.

Three. Tu serres les cheveux entre tes doigts et éjacules au fond de cette gorge qui déglutit difficilement.

One, two, three, la descente est si rapide. Tu es déjà au sol. Le regard un peu vitreux, tu observes ton amant qui s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main. Une goutte de ton sperme menace de chuter et de s'écraser un mètre plus bas. Accrochée au bord des lèvres rouges qui viennent de te faire jouir, elle se balance et te nargue. Osera-t-elle tout lâcher ? Aura-t-elle le courage que tu désires ? Fera-t-elle le grand saut ? Probablement quand tu la vois s'étirer, s'attirer vers le sol. Et tu détestes ça. Elle n'a pas le droit de réussir là où tu échoues sans cesse. Et c'est ce qui te pousse à venir la récupérer avant qu'elle ne quitte son rebord de fortune. Tes lèvres se plaquent durement contre celles qui ont ta saveur et tu cries victoire lorsque l'audacieuse meurt contre une de tes dents. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu te feras doubler !

oOo

La porte blanche du cabinet s'ouvre d'un seul coup et tu ne peux t'empêcher de grimacer en voyant le sourire qu'affiche l'homme qui vient de la pousser.

- Monsieur Potter. Je vous en pris, entrez.

Sans un mot, tu passes le pas de la porte et t'assois dans le fauteuil. Aujourd'hui tu te retrouves de l'autre côté du bureau. Et tu détestes ça. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais que tes amis t'en voudront. Alors tu continues à venir ici, juste pour les apparences.

- Comment allez-vous ?

Tu hausses les épaules et marmonnes la même phrase qu'à chaque fois :

- Comme d'habitude.

L'autre s'assoit dans son grand fauteuil et te dévisage. Il a envie que tu lui racontes toute ta vie de puis la dernière fois. Sauf que tu n'as rien à lui dire. Ton travail ne le regarde pas, secret professionnel et le reste de ton existence est vide. Quant à tes nuits, elles ne t'appartiennent pas, tu ne peux donc pas les lui conter.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Comme d'habitude.

Et dans un certain sens, tu ne mens pas. Il n'y a que des habitudes dans tes journées.

- Vous savez Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas en restant refermé sur vous-même que je pourrais vous aider.

Un sourire fleurit sur tes lèvres et un léger rire les franchit. Tu trouves sa réplique comique.

- ça fait neuf ans que vous tentez de m'aider Docteur, tu répliques. Et est-ce qu'il y a eu une amélioration ? Personnellement, non, je n'en vois pas.

- Il ne faut pas désespérer Monsieur Potter. Je continue de travailler sur votre souci et j'en parle régulièrement à mes confrères. Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous aider. Mais c'est aussi à vous de travailler. Si vous ne nous dites pas comment les choses évoluent, se sera d'autant plus difficile de vous guérir.

- Donc vous croyez toujours que je suis malade ?

- Eh bien… dans un certain sens, oui, finit l'homme en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

Tu secoues la tête, las de ce discours récurrent. Tu l'as tellement entendu que tu ne le connais par cœur. Toujours les mêmes mots, toujours les mêmes phrases. Et puis cet arrière-plan qui parfois sonne faux te donne envie de tout faire exploser. Tu te souviens encore de ta première rencontre avec le docteur. Tu n'avais que dix-huit ans. Jeune Sauveur de l'humanité et nouveau patient du service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Il était beau le héros. Il était surtout fou. Et il y avait de quoi… Tu ne supportais plus d'entendre sans cesse toutes ces voix, tous ces soupirs, tous ces murmures, tous ces cris, tous ces pleurs. Toutes ces vies. Ton mal de tête était permanent et t'empêchait de vivre. Ce qui n'a pas grandement changé en y réfléchissant bien. A l'époque, tu pensais vraiment que tu étais malade, que tu devenais fou. Jusqu'à ce que les médecins te proposent un diagnostic. Rien de bien concret, rien de bien sûr. Mais c'est la seule version qui revient et qui donne un sens à ces mots à tous tes maux. Apparemment, lorsque tu aurais reçu le sortilège de mort lancé par Voldemort, tu te serais retrouvé dans une sorte d'entre-deux, te reliant à tous les êtres sur terre. En toute logique, tu aurais dû mourir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et tu es revenu sur terre, accomplissant ton foutu Destin. Ou alors était-ce une malédiction ? C'est ce que tu penses depuis le début.

- Vous m'écoutez toujours ? te demande le docteur, te faisant sortir de tes songes.

Tu grognes et passes une main dans tes cheveux.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je vous entends toujours. D'ailleurs, vous devriez arrêter de me comparer à un rat de laboratoire. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne prendrais plus un seul de vos traitements. J'oublie les potions et tout le reste. Je me contente du sortilège de silence et je m'en sors très bien ainsi.

Il grimace car tu viens de le devancer une fois de plus. Les surprises n'existent plus avec toi.

- Donc si je comprends bien, vous entendez toujours les pensées de tout le monde et n'utilisez que le sort de silence pour vous protéger. Rien de plus depuis notre rendez-vous d'il y a six mois ?

- Exactement docteur. Rien de plus.

Tu te gardes bien de lui raconter tes nuits. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que les drogues t'aident à surmonter ce brouhaha. Tout comme le sexe, l'alcool, Peter, Paul & Mary.

- Bien.

- Donc si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais retourner voir mes propres patients et les aider. Pour de vrai.

Ta réplique n'est pas bien reçue et tu te moques que ton docteur te trouve odieux. Tu n'es pas là pour lui faire plaisir de toute façon.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

J'appréhende votre réaction face à cette nouvelle petite fiction. Je sais qu'elle est assez particulière et ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde. Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes et mauvaises.


End file.
